Unborn Legacy
by HPlover413
Summary: Freds death at the battle of hogwarts is hard on everyone especially Hermione since shes pregnant with his child. Will fred ever get to meet his unborn legacy


The sun was just setting as a loan woman walk to a single grave in a family plot. Hermione Granger knelt down to the grave to read the inscription in the stone.

_**Frederick Gideon Weasley **_

_**April 1 1978 – May 2 1998**_

_**Beloved son brother friend and jokester **_

_His comedic ways will live on as a legacy for the pranksters to come__._

Just reading her dead lovers name upon the headstone was enough for her. For five weeks she had buried the pain deep inside her. Five weeks that was how long it had been that she last saw his face, and now she never would again. She would never get to kiss him again, or to hear his laugh as he pulled one of his silly pranks. Five weeks and yet to her it seemed as though five centuries had passed.

Fred had only been buried only three weeks ago. Hermione just couldn't believe she would never get to see him again even just looking at George brought tears to her eyes.

She continued to stand there in front of his grave just waiting waiting for him to suddenly jump out and say I got you. Unfortunately she knew that would never happen. Still standing there Hermione thought of the last time she saw him during the battle at Hogwarts.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hermione and Ron raced down the corridors trying to go unnoticed by the death eaters when suddenly she heard the killing curse being shouted down the empty corridor. Turning to see a masked death eater raising his wand to fire she was raisning her arm the spell already in her mind, when she suddenly heard someone yell stupefy at the death eater. Hermione looked to check and see if Ron was okay right when she was engulfed in a set of very familiar arms. "What the bloody hell are you doing Fred?" Ron yelled as he watched his brother nearly hugging his best friend to death. "Hugging one of my friends and thanking merlin that she missed the curse." _

_Ron was feeling awkward watching his best friend and brother hugging like that. "Ron go on ahead, I'll meet up with you in the chamber okay?" Hermione said still tightly wrapped in Freds arms._

_She couldn't help but giggle at the look on Ron's face as he raced ahead. "Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing you should go for safety." Fred said glaring down at his girlfriend._

_"Me? What about you? It's dangerous for both of us, "she said angry at her boyfriend for being so sexiest._

_Fred's eyes soften at her statement. "I know Hermione it's just…" "Just what Fred?" "It's just when I saw the death eater firing the curse at you I didn't know what I would do if you had been hit, if you were gone I don't know how I would have lived without you." He said kissing the top of her head._

_"I know but for right now we're both okay, alright?" "Alright." "Good." Just before she turned to follow Ron Fred pressed his lips on her for what was the last time. "I love you Hermione and I will always be here for you."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You lied to me Fred, you broke your promise. Where are you Fred, because you're not here comforting your family, you're not here mourning the loss of our friends of Tonks and Remus and even Snape!" Hermione fell to her knees before the grave as she felt like her heart was breaking. "You're not here to mourn because we have to mourn you Fred! You don't have listen to your mums crying at night or look at the hollowness in Georges eyes. We haven't laughed or joked I haven't even smiled once since walked into the Great Hall and saw you lying there next to all the others.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hermione walked quickly around looking for Fred they had only won the war just twenty minutes ago and the only way to make this better was to find her lover and announce their relationship to their friends and family. Walking into to the Great Hall her heart nearly stopped when she saw a familiar look red haired twin leaning over someone's body. "Dear God no," she thought has she ran towards the Weasley and Harry. Hermione felt like her heart was going to burst; she just couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her lover dead on the ground. Hermione surprised the Weasley's has she fell to her knees holding Fred's body and begging him not to leave her, screaming her head off as Harry pulled her from Fred's body trying to calm her down_

_It had been a week later at his funeral that she once again lost control this time she fainted at the sight of the casket being had finallyclicked that he was gone forever and the pain she had inside her was killing her from within. Later that night she woke up to find herself at the burrow. Immediately she was bombarded with questions from his family and Harry of wanting to know what was going on. It was then she told them of her and Fred's relationship, the secret love of two years ended suddenly as the wall collapsed on him._

_They had sat stunned all were confused as to the relationship it wasn't until George's out burst __"Why didn't you tell me Hermione, why didn't he tell me," George had asked, "Hmmm why didn't he, we were supposed to tell each other everything GOD DAMMIT HES SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WITH US ….with me, together forever he promised." George had broken down in tears at his outburst. The family and harry weren't so surprised at the sudden lash of anger against his twin who had left him alone in the world. _

_All she had been able to say was that she was sorry they had never told anyone and that they were going to after the light won. Hermione cried as Harry ran to hold up his best friend who was crying her eyes out. "I never got to tell him," she whispered so quietly it was a shock that they heard her, "tells him what dearie," asked molly as she stared at the girl her dead son had apparently loved so much. "I'm pregnant."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I came to tell you something Fred something I should have told you before….," her voice broke off has she held back a cry in her throat, "I'm pregnant Fred we're going to be parents." Hermione stood there just letting the words come to mind. "A baby Fred, a little baby who will grow up to never know how wonderful their daddy truly was. And that kills me on the inside that you'll never know them either." "You will never hug them or kiss them, you'll never get to tuck them in at night, you won't ever see them off to Hogwarts and you'll never meet them Fred." "How fair is that."

Hermione stood putting her hand on her slightly growing belly. "They know who shot the curse it was Dolohov, he went into hiding and I swear to you that he will pay for what he did to you, to us, to the baby."

With that Hermione laid her hand on the tombstone, got up and walked away with tears in her eyes.

_**FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

The aurors and the Order finally managed to catch Dolohov with the help of Hermione. It was then on Halloween while taking him away to Azkaban that her water broke. As Harry was trying to help Hermione to St. Mungos, she looked back at the man responsible for taking her love away. "Because of you my child will never get to know their father, because of you they will never know his love and I hope you hate yourself for it." As she apparated away she shockingly heard a whisper from the prisoner's mouth, "I'm sorry little one."

Five hours later Kristen Rose Winifred Weasley came into the world. The baby girl was confused at all the smiling people. She kept feeling herself passed from one person to another all the time different persons were smiling and talking to her. It was later alone in the room in her sleepy mother's arms that she relaxed. "Hi Krissy, I've waited a long time to see you I'm your mummy and I love you so very much." Hermione cried as she held her beautiful baby girl, "someone else loves you to your daddy Fred he would have been so happy to see you unfortunately he can't right now but I know he's watching over us and I know he would have loved you to pieces." Hermione cried herself to sleep that night

Later little Krissy Weasley was wide awake wondering were that mummy lady was when she saw a ghostly figure shimmer down beside her basinet. Fred Weasley spirit stood still as he gazed upon the face of his little girl. "Hi their Miss Krissy I'm your daddy," he said as he reached down to rubbed his daughters head. "you're so beautiful just like your mummy I want you to know baby that even though I'm not able to be with you I am always going to be watching over you okay, so before I leave just a few words of advice I hope you love books because if I know your mum she has a million just waiting to read to you, second under any circumstances you are never to have a boyfriend," he said jokingly serious, " I'm kidding just wait till your thirty okay princess, last never let your mummy relax you are to prank her head off that is if you got my pranking gene which hopefully you did," with one last look at his daughter, "daddy loves you."

With that his ghost shimmered up into the sky as the little girl laid there wondering where the daddy man had gone and why he had left


End file.
